


Colorblind

by piizaprince



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Deaf!Hinata, Disturbing, M/M, Mental Illness, Schizophrenic!Komaeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piizaprince/pseuds/piizaprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda saw a lot of things. He saw people hurry past him who didn't exist, he saw ants crawl against his skin that were never there...but mostly, he saw color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sight

Komaeda saw a lot of things. He saw people hurry past him who didn't exist, he saw ants crawl against his skin that were never there...but mostly, he saw color. He saw the blues in the sky fade into purples and swirl, he saw the stars in the middle of the day, he saw sunsets against his ceiling whenever he tried to sleep but couldn't close his eyes. It was amazing. It was real. It was him.  
Komaeda was currently under care. Not anything like a mental hospital or whatever people associated his disease with nowadays, but a rehabilitation home. Basically, where all the suicidal kids, the delinquents, and the "mentally ill" went. Anyone who could be of danger to others, or themselves. He supposed it was best. Didn't want themselves recking that perfect little vision society had set up for them. The American dream. Some lived it, and others didn't. A few charities now and then, and the big ones figured we'd keep quiet. And we did.  
Schizophrenia, it was called. What he had. At least, that's what they'd told him. Taking his medicine had only been enough for a while. The moment you refuse to leave your room for fear of what you'd been threatened was out there, the second you start to scream in the dead of the night at the invisible axe murderer, it's apparently too much. At least the fear was his. At least it was real to him.  
Now, he was here. Hope's Peak Home.  
"Not forever."  
"Only a few months."  
"You'll be home soon."  
Hard to go to a home that left you while you were away. So until the day that Komaeda could learn to resist the temptation to avoid his medicine and the outside world, he was stuck inside this place. A place where he couldn't tell the difference between reality and his own, and nobody was there to assure of which was which. A place without hope.

Until the day Hajime Hinata had come to stay.


	2. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big ones had introduced them Wednesday. Announced they were to be roommates. Komaeda had wanted to ask why such a fresh one, new to the rehabilitation, untainted by their brainwash yet, and so pure looking, was to be sharing his wasted space. That wouldn't have been smart, though. They might make the newcomer leave. Komaeda could really use some company. Well, the friendly sort, for once.

The big ones had introduced them Wednesday. Announced they were to be roommates. Komaeda had wanted to ask why such a fresh one, new to the rehabilitation, untainted by their brainwash yet, and so pure looking, was to be sharing his wasted space. That wouldn't have been smart, though. They might make the newcomer leave. Komaeda could really use some company. Well, the friendly sort, for once.  
The unnamed boy had a blank expression, the only sign of his mood being the sweat beads on his forehead. Brave kid! Did he know who he was rooming with? Why he was here?  
One of the big ones, a female, looked to the boy and began to move her hands swiftly, the boy responding similarly. Sign language? Was he deaf? Ahah, that must have been why they were to be roomed together. Komaeda couldn't babble nonsense to him. The boy couldn't listen. Simple enough.  
Komaeda watched the big one and the boy's wrists, how they twisted and curved so elegantly. It was beautiful. Looking up, he noticed that the boy seemed to have noticed his gaze, and was looking at the other with a puzzled, and possibly annoyed, look. Komaeda laughed lightly, flashing the other an awkward smile. For a moment, those eyes of the boy that had seemed so cold before went wide, before the boy returned to his original, uncaring look. Those eyes were green.  
Not green like emeralds, not green like the sea (which was generally blue anyway). Those eyes were like leaves. The old kind, olive and textured and damp and just so peaceful. They took him out of there, of here, of this place that smelled and ached and stung no matter how you treated it. Those eyes took him away. So much, in fact, that he didn't notice he was being addressed until fingers snapped in front of those leaves. Oops.  
According to the big one, the boy's name was Hinata. Hajime Hinata, and he was indeed deaf. He also really liked crime shows, and spent a lot of time thinking. The big one winked at that. Komaeda had no idea what that meant, but alright. Thinking never hurt anyone. Except everyone there, maybe. Hmm.  
Hinata seemed to be eyeing Komaeda's jacket. Once he saw the other had noticed, he pointed to it and signed something out. He smiled. It was wonderful.  
Komaeda was just about to reply before the big one so rudely interrupted his breath to inform Komaeda that Hinata had said, "You like green too, huh?" Komaeda beamed.  
"Yes, I do. It's my favorite color." It wasn't. It was second to red. Close enough.  
Hinata nodded once and signed, which the big one translated as "Me too."

Green. The spots of it across his vision when he stared at the ceiling lamp no longer seemed like such a negative thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in my phone's notes, and I had to write the last few paragraphs multiple times, as it wasn't saving. Argh!
> 
> Haha, anyway, I hope I got their characters right. If they have canon favorite colors, let me know!
> 
> Guess that's it for now. Bye!!


	3. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the next few days, Hinata had taken to teaching Komaeda his language. It was odd. Communicating without words. (Or trying to, though he was still pretty rusty.)

Over the next few days, Hinata had taken to teaching Komaeda his language. It was odd. Communicating without words. (Or trying to, though he was still pretty rusty.)  
Komaeda wouldn't lie, Hinata had gotten frustrated with him on more than one occasion. He could understand why, though. Komaeda could communicate with a large portion of humanity. Hinata couldn't. Hinata must have thought, "wow, finally, I have a chance at a friend!"  
Poor Hinata. He deserved more than garbage for a companion. Could Komaeda even refer to himself as that? He was only a roommate. That's all. He should have known better.

It was during a session that Komaeda had started to cry. He hated to. It was embarrassing, to both himself, and more importantly, Hinata.  
Hinata probably thought he was childish. Worthless, untalented scum. He was.  
He hadn't meant to tear up. But he had been struggling, unable to understand what Hinata had wanted to say. Dennis (one of his "imaginary friends") had kept scoffing, urging him that the answer was obvious and that Komaeda was an idiot for not understanding. Hinata had sighed. It was all too much.  
The tears fell. Komaeda could feel his face glow, and his mouth form into a pout. 'Child'  
"Shut up!" Komaeda screamed. He balled his hands into fists, shaking uncontrollably. He had wanted a friend. That was all. Could he do nothing right? He wanted a friend, so bad it hurt and his stomach clenched and his eyes wouldn't open and he-

There was a soft touch on his hand. One, then the other. Komaeda opened his eyes to see Hinata's palms atop his fists.  
His touch was comforting, and warm. It was real. This was real. Hinata cared, and wasn't going to let him go.  
Slowly, Komaeda unballed his fists. Hinata intertwined their fingers, and as Komaeda looked up, Hinata was smiling. Not cruelly. Not with judgement. With kindness, and concern.  
Their eyes aligned. Hinata's mouth parted ever so slightly, and his cheeks grew slightly in color. He looked down, and carefully unlocked their fingers.  
After another sigh (and Komaeda shivered), Hinata looked back his way and signed out one of the few words Komaeda recognized.

"Okay?"  
Komaeda smiled, his lips quivering slightly, and replied with a flick of his hand, "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one. Wrote it quickly after an all-nighter, it's probably horrible, blahblahblah.
> 
> Shah, I hope you enjoyed anyway?


	4. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that day's little temper-tantrum, the night was a bit awkward. Crying in front of anyone was humilating, but in front of someone you had to see everyday, someone you respected...that made the time afterwards more than uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly nsfw. As in Hinata is having a "nightmare", and makes some awkward sounds. Also, they end up sharing a bed that night. That's about it, but if that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip this one.

After that day's little temper-tantrum, the night was a bit awkward. Crying in front of anyone was humilating, but in front of someone you had to see everyday, someone you respected...that made the time afterwards more than uncomfortable. Not that it was any big issue. Komaeda deserved it. He should have known he couldn't control his emotions. He was worthless, after all. Just a small crybaby, who had to be constantly watched over or else he might hurt himself. Put his pinky in a wall plug. Slit his wrists to see something other than those drab powered walls. The usual.  
Komaeda couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. Thank goodness Hinata couldn't hear, or he'd probably see him crazier than he already did. Laughing in the middle of the night. That was pretty sterotypical. Of someone like him, of course. How late was it anyway? If only Komaeda were facing the clock, then he could see just how late his thoughts had kept him up. Also, Hinata was in that direction. Komaeda really should flip to his other side.  
Shifting himself to face in the other direction, he spotted the electric clock on his nightstand. 12:13 am. Oh. That wasn't as late as he was expecting. Maybe he'd be able to sleep a bit tonight. Then again, Hinata just so happened to be facing him. His eyes were shut tight, a little tighter than you'd expect from a sleeping person, and his face was slightly flushed. Or at least, Komaeda thought it was. Maybe. His only source of light was that damned clock, and he was known for seeing things incorrectly. Either way, Hinata's rising chest slightly and uneven breathing were too entertaining to dose off to.  
Hinata could be quite a noisy sleeper. For someone who never talked, at least. Komaeda had no idea what the kid was dreaming about, but it must be something exciting. Hinata's breathing was fast, and every so often a sort of sigh would escape him. Or something around those lines. It was hard to explain. Just little, breathy sounds. They were cute. Komaeda smiled.  
Hinata also happened to shift in his sleep. Not quite to a whole new position, but subtle things. A shift in his arms or legs. Head movements. Things like that. They were adorable. Hinata was just like a small child. The only off-put to the situation was the possibility that Hinata was having a nightmare. That wasn't as cute.  
Suddenly, a louder sound escaped from Hinata's slips. It seemed whiny, uneven, and you could even go as far as to say, desperate. Komaeda blinked. What had brought that on? Was something scaring him? Komaeda's expression softened. Poor Hinata. Maybe Komaeda should wake him up.  
Stumbling out of his bed a little clumsily (it was late), Komaeda made his way to Hinata's bedside. The only real word to explain Hinata's current face was 'tight'. Poor Hinata. Something really awful must be happening inside that brain. So Komaeda took hold of the boy's shoulder's and shook lightly.  
At first, Hinata seemed reluctant to wake up. He had gasped, and almost opened those olive green eyes. But they hadn't. Komaeda continued to shake until they did.  
Hinata coughed a bit upon awakening. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open. A bit of saliva dripped down his chin. He looked to the hands on his shoulders, and flushed. One of his own hands turned to drag them off. And yes, drag. Komaeda had been a little reluctant to remove them. Hinata brought a hand to his face, half-covering his mouth. With his other hand, he signed out, "What?" Probably confused. Poor boy.  
Komaeda replied, "Nightmare." Or at least, he thought he'd said that. He'd signed out the words for 'night' and 'horse', really. Hopefully Hinata got the message.  
Hinata looked on dumbfoundedly for a moment, before nodding. He also seemed to refuse Komaeda's gaze. Probably embarrassed at having caused Komaeda the trouble. It wasn't his fault, though. Komaeda had to assure him of that.  
"It's okay." he signed clumsily. He wasn't too good at this language yet. Plus, it was now 12:34 am. Pretty late time to be remembering things you'd learned recently. Komaeda couldn't blame Hinata for his confused look. Komaeda had probably said something ridiculous instead.  
"I'm fine." Hinata signed somewhat hurriedly. Hm. Maybe he thought Komaeda has asked if he was okay? Or maybe he just wanted to sleep again? He was still shaking, though. Was he really fine?  
Komaeda pointed to the bed, and then carefully signed out, "Share?" Maybe Hinata would feel more comfortable this way. Komaeda was starting to feel tired himself.  
Hinata didn't reply. He simply looked the other way, his teeth now together, and possibly grinding. Who knew? It was dark. And Hinata still hadn't answered. Maybe that was a yes.  
Komaeda smiled at the other and walked over to the other side of the bed, climbing under the covers and snuggling himself close to the other. Not to the point of touching, of course. Just to the point where Hinata didn't have to feel alone. Komaeda closed his eyes. His smile never faded, even as he felt Hinata shift to face away from him.  
When Komaeda awoke, Hinata's hands were wrapped around his arms. He must have needed some comfort during the night. Komaeda was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter actually fit the story, ahah. It just sounded cute to me, but I'm not sure if it was exactly what you guys were expecting. Oh well. Let me know?
> 
> As always, thank you for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, absolutely no dialogue in this one. Considering making the whole thing like that, but considering this is from Komaeda's pov and he's not the deaf one, I'm not sure how that'd go ahah. Let me know?
> 
> A note, I am trying to be as authentic as possible, and wish to offend no one. Let me know if you see a mistake.
> 
> Thank you for the support!


End file.
